Portable computing devices have become widely adopted in the technology-driven modern world. “Smart” phones (e.g., Apple's iPhone®, Google's Droid®, Research in Motion's Blackberry®) and “Tablet Computers” (e.g. Apple's iPad®) are two types of portable computing devices. While portable computing devices combine the functionality of Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) with the functionality of cellular or mobile phones, Tablet Computers bring most features of personal computing to a portable platform. Along with the advent and the wide-spread acceptance of the portable computing devices, came the need for applications (“apps”) which operate on said devices and perform specific functions as desired by a consumer (“user”). One such app is an app to send and receive electronic greetings.
Currently, users may use electronic mail (“email”) to send and receive electronic greetings on their portable computing devices. However, there is a need for an app which is deployed on the device's native operating system and which allows the user to send and receive an electronic version of a high definition greeting card.
In view of the above, there is an unmet need for systems, methods and apparatuses for creating, editing and distributing electronic greeting cards through an app which runs natively on the portable computing device's operating system and which allows the user to communicate with other users and non-users in multiple ways.